Dias Chuvosos
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Uma coisa que vi me fez mudar completamente. Quem diria huh? Logo eu, o sempre feliz, bobo alegre, mudar radicalmente. Por causa de quem? Logicamente, Yuki Eiri. [Shuichi POV]


Fanfic de Gravitation, yaoi (duh!) , se não gosta, não leia.

**Dias chuvosos.**

Uma coisa que vi me fez mudar completamente.

Quem diria huh? Logo eu, o sempre feliz, bobo-alegre, mudar radicalmente. Por causa de quem? Logicamente, Yuki Eiri.

Apesar dos xingos, sempre direcionados a minha pessoa, eu o amava e achava que, mesmo um pouco, ele gostava de mim.

Suspiro, minha reflexão, meu pensamento estava perdendo o rumo. Voltemos.

Eu achava que ele gostava nem que um pouco de mim. Tinha essa esperança, mas confirmei o que ele dizia: eu sou idiota. Eu fui idiota. E ingênuo. Mas finalmente abri meus olhos. Graças àquela cena, a maldita cena que acabou comigo!

Lembro perfeitamente daquele dia. Estava ensolarado, sem qualquer sinal de nuvem no céu. Completamente irritante (para meus padrões de gosto atualmente).

Estava saindo do prédio da NG, andava rapidamente pelas ruas, para chegar logo em casa, para ver "meu" Yuki. Acabei o encontrando, ele saía de uma casa. Levantei meu braço e estava pronto para gritá-lo, mas uma mulher, de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, saía com ele. Ela estava com um pequeno e tímido sorriso no rosto. Abaixei meu braço e fiquei a ver a cena.

Yuki abraçou a garota e a tomou os lábios. Ele me olhava de canto de olho, enquanto beijava a menina. Maldito!

Não pensei. Apenas agi. Mesmo com minhas pernas tremendo saí correndo.

Se ele sabia que eu estava lá, então por que fez aquilo? Sinceramente acho que ele queria simplesmente acabar comigo.

Saí correndo para qualquer lugar longe de lá. Estava muito quente. Minhas pernas acabaram me levando para frente da NG.

Sabia que Hiro não estava em casa, e prometi que não ia mais procura-lo por causa de Yuki.

Acabei ficando tonto. Acho que minha pressão tinha abaixado, não tenho certeza. Mas provavelmente tive sorte, pois Sakuma-san estava saindo e me encontrou agachado no chão.

Ele me levou para dentro do prédio, na sala em que fazíamos reuniões para discutir coisas sobre as músicas, CD's, etc.

Sakuma-san fez-me sentar em uma das cadeiras, enquanto ele pegava um copo de água para mim.

Ele simplesmente se sentou ao meu lado e ficou me perguntando com aquela cara de choro o que houve.

Eu não respondi. Simplesmente não prestava atenção.

Estava desorientado. Quando Yuki brigava comigo sempre, _sempre_ ficava assim. Perdia a confiança em mim mesmo. Mas voltava. _Sempre_ voltava. Nunca sequer passou pela minha cabeça que ele teria outra pessoa.

Quando anunciou na TV que éramos namorados, eu não acreditei! Fiquei tão feliz! Minha alegria nem poderia expressada.

Agora ele faz isso comigo! Ele quer _**mesmo**_ acabar comigo.

Repetitivo eu, não?

E então, o que iria fazer?

Voltar para a casa dos meus pais, com eles pedindo explicações, ou me humilhava e voltava para a casa de Yuki, fingindo que nada aconteceu?

Não! Isto não! Poderia estar em dúvida, mas não me humilharia ainda mais, deste modo. Já cansei de sofrer por causa dele, e ele nunca, _nunca_, me direcionar nenhuma palavra sequer de amor, de carinho.

Ele somente me usava para satisfazer os próprios desejos. Não agüento mais, e creio que as pessoas a minha volta também.

Sakuma-san estava do meu lado me olhando de forma preocupada, mas também assustada. Devia ser por causa das lágrimas que me encharcavam o rosto. Estava chorando silenciosamente, acho que desde quando vi Yuki beijando a moça.

Só "acordei" quando Sakuma-san me abraçou. "O que houve na no da? Pode me falar, Shuichi...". Foi exatamente isto que ele falou, enquanto apoiava a cabeça em meu ombro.

Não consegui me segurar. O abracei e comecei a chorar alto, cada vez mais e mais. Agora encharcava a blusa dele...

Estava me sentindo impotente, um inútil. Sakuma-san estava em silêncio, me abraçando. Sem perceber tinha começado a falar: "O Yuki... estava com outra pessoa! Parecia-me tão feliz... Agora entendo porque ele sempre me chamava de idiota! Eu sou mesmo um!". Minha voz a esse ponto já se elevava. "Devia ter percebido. Eu sou _**mesmo**_ idiota!".

Fiquei repetindo esta frase várias vezes. Provavelmente estava irritando Sakuma-san.

Ele levantou meu rosto e olhava nos meus olhos. Ele estava sério, o que me fez parar de falar um pouco.

Sakuma-san me deu um beijo. Fiquei surpreso, tanto que nem o afastei, nem correspondi. Apenas fiquei lá, parado.

Ele se separou de mim e disse que eu não era idiota... E que Kumagoro também achava isto. Mostrou-me o adorável coelhinho rosa e sorriu para mim.

Não pude deixar de sorrir também. Ele estava com aquele jeitinho infantil e falou que ia me deixar um pouco sozinho para pensar, mas eu não queria!

Quando me dei conta ele já estava na porta, apenas corri e o abracei pelas costas.

Acho que ele entendeu que não queria ficar só, pois falou que eu poderia ir para a casa dele se quisesse. E fui.

Conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Mas nem eu, nem ele, tocamos no assunto "Yuki" ou no beijo que me foi dado.

Jantamos. Lavamos a louça e fomos dormir após um tempo vendo TV. Ainda ficamos certo tempo conversando, pois estávamos na mesma cama, apesar dela ser de solteiro era enorme! Talvez maior que de casal.

Ryuichi estava quase dormindo quando o chamei. Ele, apesar do sono, fez um barulho que indicava que estava me ouvindo.

Apenas sussurrei: "Arigato". Ele sorriu e caiu no sono logo em seguida. Acabei dormindo também.

Ryuichi tinha me deixado ficar em sua casa. E assim, passou-se uma semana.

Yuki não me procurava, e nem eu voltava.

Todos perceberam que eu mudei. Não que eu tenha ficado todo triste e depressivo, ok? Eu só achei que seria melhor começar a ficar mais esperto.

Se não fosse _meu_ Ryuichi, não saberia como estaria agora.

Eu sou dele, e ele é meu.

Desde quando ele é meu? Provavelmente desde do sétimo dia que eu estava em sua casa.

Como estava dizendo, passou-se uma semana. Naquele dia estávamos de folga. Estava chovendo e não tínhamos o mínimo ânimo para sair.

Então, tentávamos fazer um bolo, acabamos nos sujando todos.

Já vinha pensando sobre Ryuichi e meus sentimentos sobre ele desde aquela noite. Aquela era minha chance de mostrar meus sentimentos para com ele.

O sujei no rosto com um pouco da massa do bolo, lambi o local e logo em seguida o beijei. Ele correspondeu.

Ryuichi acabou tomando o controle. Ficamos naquela brincadeira de nos sujar.

Após estarmos todos melados, fomos tomar um banho e... Não preciso e nem vou dizer o que aconteceu em seguida.

E estamos junto há um mês. Desde essa brincadeira com a massa do bolo.

Desde então eu adoro dias chuvosos.

Agora, pararei de escrever para ajudar meu Ryuichi a fazer um bolo. Hoje é aniversário dele e faremos uma festinha "particular".

_Escrito por Shindou Shuichi, dia 1º de Abril._

_**Não nada disto é invenção/mentira/brincadeira.).**_

Ainda não acredito que escrevi isto. oo

Eu não gosto do Shuichi, mas amoo o Ryuichi na no daa! xD -

A idéia veio e tive que escrever. .. Fazer o quê? xP

Primeira fic de Gravitation.

Agradeço a quem leu. Reviews por favor, não dói nem tira pedaço! 8D

Bye, até a próxima. xD


End file.
